


A Proper Release

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, During The Time On The Ring, F/F, Fights, Mentions of Bellamy and Murphy, Mentions of Memori and Becho, Relationship Problems, Smut, Teasing, Training, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Echo/Emori with the prompt "dirty talk"Echo helps Emori relase some of her pent up energy in... creative ways





	A Proper Release

Echo and Emori had been sparring more often now it had gone from once and a while to nearly every day. Muprhy and Emori were fighting she needed some outlet as her relationship crumbled to pieces so this was it. Each swing of a hand or blow to the body was releasing some of that anger, helping to keep them all from having to hear the shouting match that night.

Tonight Murphy and Emori already fought once after dinner so the blows she threw at Echo were harder. Echo blocks one before throwing her own punch then she takes one to the gut. The woman lets out a huff grabbing Emori by the shirt and slamming her against the wall.

“Enough.” Echo growls before she stares at the other. “I’m not going to be your punching bag.”

“If you’re not going to be then let me go. I’m sure I can find someone else willing to spar with me.” Emori tells her, voice a growl as she glares at the other. She’s wound up tight looking for someone to lash out at which was hard with only her friends there.

Echo rolls her eyes before she looks at Emori. “They know what sort of mood you’re in no one is going to fight you. Besides, that’s not what you need.”

“Well, what is it that I really need?” Emori asks sarcasm dripping from her tone as she glares at the spy.

Echo puts her hands on Emori’s waist turning her around so she’s pressed against the wall. She puts her body flush against Emori’s own before she leans in close and whispers in Emori’s ear. “I think someone needs to teach you a lesson. You’re so used to being in charge I think someone needs to teach you to stop being such a brat.”

Emori is surprised though she doesn’t fight the other. Her eyes closed and she listens to the words Echo has to say, a chill running down her spine. “So is that your job then? To make me be good?”

“I think it should be since no one else feels the need. “ Echo tells the woman letting her hands start to wander on Emori’s body. “Should I bend you over that table over there and spank you until you decide to behave?” She asks before grabbing Emori’s hair and pivoting to bend her over the table.

“Maybe you should,” Emori tells her before letting out a breathless sound it takes everything for her to not smirk. This was far from what she expected but she isn’t complaining.

Echo runs a hand over the small of her back before shaking her head. “I think you’d like that too much. Yeah, you like that don’t you? Having someone bend you over and spank you. I bet you let John spank you until your ass is red then fuck you from behind. Is that how you like it Emori- do you like it rough?”

Emori doesn’t answer she doesn’t want to talk about it she refuses to be bent over a table talking about her boyfriend with Echo. Instead, her jaw shifts and she rolls her eyes hoping the silence and bratty look will get her what she wants.

“I don’t think I answered my question Emori. Now if you want me to give you what you really want I’m going to need an answer.” Echo tells her. She moves to grab the top of Emori’s pants starting to pull them down though stopping before she had gotten too far. “Now I’m going to need you to be good and answer my questions when I ask them to you.”

“Y-yes.” Emori stutters out she tries to lift her hips though Echo is quick to put a hand on Emori’s back and stop her from lifting her hips.

“Yes, what?” Echo asks hooking her fingers into the edges of Emori’s pants like she’ll pull them down more. “Tell me what you’re saying yes to.”

“Yes, I love to be fucked. I love it when I’m spanked and when I have my hair pulled. I love being fucked rough from behind. Fuck- please be rough with me.” Emori practically begs her hand gripping onto the side of the table.

“No.” Echo tells her before she pulls Emori’s pants back up. “I’m going to go back to my room with Bellamy. If you want to release all of this pent up anger you’re welcome to join you know where we are. We’ll get this out exactly the way you need.”

Emori feels Echo’s hand leave her body and she gets up turning around to watch as the other walks away no doubt to her room as she had promised. Emori weighs her options before she turns and follows Echo knowing that this is the exact way she needs to release her anger.


End file.
